Quand tout les oppose et pourtant
by chonchon
Summary: Hermione Granger est nommée préfète en chef mais lorsqu'elle découvre que l'autre préfét est Drago Malefoy... Début d'une relation hors du commun née dans le partage des appartements privés. EN RE-ECRITURE. A relire du début !


**QUAND TOUT LES OPPOSE ET POURTANT**

**Résumé :**_**Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger sont les nouveaux préfets en chef de Poudlard. Ennemis depuis des années, ils se retrouvent confrontés à des situations plus cocasses les unes que les autres.**_

_**Hermione accepte la demande de Ronald Weasley pour sortir avec lui alors qu'elle n'est pas sure de ses sentiments envers lui. Quant à Drago, il fait passer les filles dans son lit ce qui exaspère au plus haut point Hermione. Un jour, tout dégénère. Hermione et Drago, Drago et Hermione... Début d'une complicité hors du commun.**_

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à notre précieuse JK Rowling. Je prends juste ses persos pour faire des histoires.**

**Rating :**** T voire M.**

**Mot de l'auteur :**** J'ai décidé de réécrire cette fanfiction que j'ai abandonné il y a des années, études oblige. J'y ai ajouté de nouveaux éléments pour approfondir l'intrigue et les caractères. J'espère que le changement vous plaira !**

**Bonne Lecture à toutes et à tous !**

_Prologue_

**IN HER HEAD**.

Je regarde défiler le paysage à travers les vitres de mon compartiment. Je sens une main venir se poser timidement sur la mienne. Je tourne la tête vers mon voisin qui est nul autre que Ronald Weasley, mon meilleur ami. Je lui souris tendrement tandis qu'il presse ma main. La guerre nous a beaucoup rapprochés. Enfin, surtout la fin de la guerre. Car oui, tout est fini. Plus de Voldemort, plus de mangemorts, plus de menace. Enfin un monde en paix. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts durant la bataille finale, tant de gens venus combattre pour un monde meilleur. Un immense enterrement avait été organisé pour toutes les victimes. Nous avons perdu des membres de l'Ordre, des amis, des frères et des sœurs.

Je soupire en pensant à notre parcours, des bons moments et d'autres très durs. Lors de cette cérémonie d'hommage, Ron m'avait serrée dans ses bras comme à celui de Dumbledore mais cette fois-ci plus fort encore. Cela n'avait pas atténué ma tristesse. Quant à Harry, il avait frôlé la mort, comme d'habitude vous me direz mais cette fois-ci, ce fut bien plus grave. Il resta dans le coma un très long mois. Ginny en fut bouleversée. Après son réveil, ils décidèrent de reprendre leur relation amoureuse arrêtée jusqu'alors. Neville a été anéanti par la mort de Luna, c'était vraiment triste à voir, on avait beau le réconforter, rien à faire. Encore aujourd'hui, il est en deuil. Ses yeux sont éteints. Il est là, assis en face de moi, le regard dans le vide. Je me concentre sur le paysage, sentant les larmes menacer de couler d'une minute à l'autre. Mon cœur se serre.

Notre septième et dernière année à Poudlard va commencer. Je suis assez impatiente. Je vais pouvoir reprendre mes études là où je les avais laissées. Penser à mon avenir, à la vie merveilleuse que je vais pouvoir vivre. Des possibilités infinies s'offrent à moi. Oh j'ai omis de dire que j'ai été nommée Préfète-en-Chef, en plus. J'avoue, je suis assez fière de moi. J'ai hâte de voir mes appartements personnels. Je suis aussi excitée qu'une petite fille attendant impatiemment après son cadeau de Noël. Surtout que je vais devoir partager tout ça avec un autre préfet en chef. J'enlève ma main emprisonnée dans celle de Ron lorsqu'une élève déjà revêtue de sa robe de sorcière m'indique que je suis attendue au compartiment n°34. Je me hâte de sortir du compartiment en saluant Ron, Harry, Ginny et Neville de la main. Je marche tranquillement, détendue. Je retiens un soupir quand je vois Drago Malefoy en personne déjà assis en face du professeur McGonagal. Il semble sentir ma présence car il tourne la tête vers moi. Il affiche une mine blasée en m'apercevant. Joie. Bonne année à tous !

Je pénètre dans le compartiment et salue mon professeur. Elle me prie de m'asseoir. Je prends soin de m'installer à un bon mètre de Malefoy et je porte mon attention sur la nouvelle directrice.

« Alors comme vous le savez, vous avez été élus Préfets-en-Chef. Vous allez donc partager les appartements conçus et aménagés pour cette fonction. Ils se trouvent au 4e étage de l'école. Vous pourrez y inviter des amis dans un temps restreint dans la petite salle commune que vous découvrirez au moment venu. Etre préfet en chef consiste à maintenir l'ordre et la discipline à Poudlard. Vous dirigerez aussi les préfets, vous en serez responsables... » Le discours continue ainsi pendant une petite heure et elle nous invite ensuite à quitter le compartiment, nous demandant de la rejoindre après le diner pour qu'elle nous montre nos nouvelles chambres.

J'acquiesce de la tête et me lève afin de sortir le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Je vais partager mes appartements avec Drago Malefoy. Le gars le plus arrogant que j'ai eu le malheur de rencontrer. Il lui faut un bagage en plus pour transporter son égo surdimensionné. Le fi-fils à son papa. Enfin son père est mort. Et sa mère est tout ce qui lui reste. Et tout ses oncles et tantes ont été soit tués, soit emprisonnés à Azkaban. Dur. Il n'a jamais reçu la marque de Ténèbres. Il a rejoint nos rangs, enfin métaphoriquement. Il a fourni quelques informations à l'Ordre du Phoenix puis s'est retiré on ne sait où. Ensuite il est revenu pour les procès et a été réhabilité, ainsi que Narcissa, à ce que j'avais lu dans les journaux. Il n'en reste pas moins un prétentieux de première.

« Bon Granger, tu m'laisses passer ? » Je sursaute violemment. Je lui bloque le passage depuis toute à l'heure sans m'en rendre compte. Je me pousse pour le laisser passer en le fusillant du regard.

Il affiche un de ses rictus sadiques. Je soupire et pars dans l'autre direction afin d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Je crois que Ron risque l'arrêt cardiaque. Le pauvre, si jeune.

Je soupire lourdement à nouveau alors que j'atteins mon compartiment où j'entre, blasée à mon tour.

Je me laisse tomber négligemment sur la banquette aux côtés de Ron.

« Alors ! Alors ! Qui est-ce ? » S'écrie Harry aussi excité que moi avant la nouvelle.

« Un Serdaigle ? Un Pouffsouffle ? » Questionne Ron.

« C'est pas un Serpentard ? Non... Ils savent très bien que ça déraperait si les deux préfets-en-chef étaient un Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Alors c'est qui ? » Insiste Harry.

« Malefoy » dis-je, dès que je peux en placer une. Je regarde le paysage défiler dehors.

« Qui ça ? Je n'ai pas entendu ? » Redemande Ron.

« MALEFOY ! » dis-je plus fort, agacée. Je vois pâlir Harry et Ron en revanche Neville me regarde peu surpris.

« Cela n'est pas étonnant, il doit redorer son image jusqu'au bout. S'il a l'appui de la directrice, tout le monde le respectera à nouveau. » Dit Neville.

« Malefoy ? Mais non, c'est impossible. » Tente de se raisonner Harry.

« Si... » Je réponds tout doucement n'y croyant pas encore trop moi même.

« Malefoy et toi ? Tout les deux Préfets-en Chef ? » Continue Ron à côté de moi aussi perdu qu'Harry. Je grogne.

« T'es consciente que tu vas devoir partager les mêmes appartements que lui ? Que tu vas le côtoyer tous les jours ? » Reprend Ron plus affolé que moi.

« OUI ! » je répète à nouveau en les réprimandant tout les deux du regard. Comme si je n'étais pas au courant de ce qui vient de me tomber sur la tête.

« Malefoy... » Dit Harry perplexe.

« Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Il ne peut absolument rien arriver. Je l'ignorerai, il m'ignorera. Point Final. Maintenant mettons nos robes, nous allons arriver. » Finis-je d'un ton sec.

Ils acquiescent en silence tandis que je sors du compartiment pour aller me changer dans les toilettes. Je croise mon futur colocataire sur le chemin. Il me lance un regard détaché. Quelque chose a changé. Ca vient de me sauter aux yeux. Ses yeux ne sont plus si froids qu'avant, si impassibles, si vides. Comme s'il revivait. Il ralentit dans le couloir et m'observe.

« Quoi ? » demandé-je mordante, déstabilisée par son regard. 

« Rien, Rat de Bibliothèque, ne te donne pas plus d'importance que tu n'en as. » assène-t-il, tel un poignard. Quel imbécile.

« Franchement Malefoy. » dis-je sérieusement ennuyée. Il fait une grimace puis se retourne pour reprendre sa route. Je me retourne à mon tour en souriant légèrement, satisfaite de lui avoir cloué le bec. Je suis très fière de moi sur ce coup-là. Ah j'adore quand Malefoy me lance ses regards noirs, il est sexy comme ça. Non pas sexy. Sexy et Draco Malefoy ne peuvent être placé dans une même phrase. Ca doit être ces bonbons que les jumeaux m'ont donnés, les « chamboule-tout » ou quelque chose comme ça...

Je retourne un peu déboussolée au compartiment où je m'assois silencieusement. J'aperçois les nombreuses lumières du château qui se reflètent dans le lac. Le panorama est magnifique.

Nous descendons enfin du train et nous nous dirigeons dans les calèches pour enfin être de retour chez nous. La distribution des nouveaux élèves est assez longue et l'apparition des nombreux plats est bien méritée. Le repas se passe très bien. Je remarque que Ron me dévisage à de nombreuses reprises. Je lui souris. Il rougit. Embarrassant.

La directrice annonce la fin du repas et demande à tous les élèves de rejoindre leur dortoir. Tous sauf Malefoy et moi. Il paraît aussi exaspéré que moi. Bon, 1 partout.

Je soupire en même temps que lui, ce qui nous fait nous regarder puis tourner les yeux dans un grognement en toute synchronisation. Nous suivons McGonagall alors que j'adresse un dernier signe de la main à Ron. Sur le chemin, aucun mot n'est échangé. Nous arrivons devant une grande porte en bois sur laquelle se trouve une plaque en or, on peut y lire « Chambres des Préfets-en-Chef : Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger ». La directrice prononce le mot de passe qui est nul autre que « Dumbledore ». Drago enfin Malefoy roule des yeux pendant que j'esquisse un sourire. Nous entrons dans la pièce.

Nous en avons le souffle coupé. La salle est circulaire mais profonde. Elle paraît fort chaleureuse avec les gros fauteuils rouges en velours que j'effleure des doigts. Il y a une grande table pour nous travailler, ainsi qu'une cheminée rappelant la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. De grandes tapisseries recouvrent les murs de pierre et plusieurs tapis sont étalés par terre. Bien qu'il veuille le cacher, je vois bien l'expression de satisfaction que Malefoy a sur le visage. Droit devant nous, deux portes en bois. McGonagal nous indique que nos valises ont déjà été placées dans nos chambres respectives. Sur ce, elle nous souhaite la bonne nuit et elle quitte la pièce.

Je regarde encore autour de moi pour découvrir encore d'autres surprises. Il y a même un échiquier, Ron pourra venir jouer quand bon lui semble. Je souris heureuse de mon merveilleux logement. Puis je tourne la tête vers Malefoy qui me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Je perds tout de suite le mien puis je pousse la porte face à moi. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, les murs sont bleu-marine. Des bagages trônent en plein milieu de la pièce. J'ai un certain temps de compréhension avant de me rendre compte que ce ne sont pas les miens et que je suis dans la chambre de Malefoy. Je me retourne brusquement pour le voir appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire qui m'est alors inconnu sur ses lèvres fines.

« Eh bien, Granger, déjà dans ma chambre. Et moi qui pensais que tu étais coincée... » Dit-il alors qu'il se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Je le contourne, grognant à sa remarque. Puis avant de claquer la porte, j'ajoute « Coincée ? C'est mal me connaître. ». Je pénètre ensuite dans la chambre adjacente à la sienne. Oui c'est bien la mienne. La couleur orangée des murs est plus douce, plus féminine. La lumière est tamisée, on se croirait dans un cocoon. Je remarque le lit deux personnes avec une couverture rouge aux broderies jaune or. Ils ont même mis à ma disposition un bureau.

J'aperçois une porte au fond de ma chambre à coucher. Je tourne la poignée et je la pousse. Je fronce les sourcils quand je vois Malefoy de l'autre côté de la salle de bains, sa main se trouvant encore sur la poignée de sa propre porte. Je le regarde désespérée. Je remarque au passage que la salle de bains est très spacieuse. Il y a un grand bain, deux lavabos, deux placards et une grande douche capable d'accueillir deux personnes. J'émets un rire, malgré moi. La situation est tellement cocasse. Le serpent me regarde comme si une corne m'était poussée sur le front.

« Quoi ? » je lui demande reprenant mes esprits.

« T'es bizarre. Bon je suppose qu'on partage aussi la salle de bains » dit-il amusé.

« J'en ai peur... » Je lui réponds dans un murmure qui résonne dans la pièce.

Je soupire, sors de la pièce et claque la porte derrière moi. Une salle commune, une salle de bains commune et deux chambres. Malefoy et moi.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_

**Fin du prologue.**


End file.
